


Quinta feira, 18 de novembro

by juliacalasans



Category: Naruto
Genre: Cheesy, F/M, Nonsense, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juliacalasans/pseuds/juliacalasans
Summary: Um pintor famoso, reconhecido por muitos pelo seu talento e prestigiado pelas mulheres em consequência de sua beleza.Uma garota, uma garota que não entendia nada de artes, mas que foi capaz de reconhecer algo que ninguém mais foi capaz.E foi numa quinta feira, dia dezoito de novembro, que essas duas pessoas se conheceram,traçando, a partir dali, o caminho para a sua felicidade.





	Quinta feira, 18 de novembro

Era uma quinta feira, dia dezoito de novembro.  O céu estava azul miosótis, aonde flutuavam pequenas nuvens brancas como o algodão. A brisa às vezes dava o ar de sua graça, e estava ensolarado e quente: faziam-se exatos trinta graus.

 _“Um dia como qualquer outro”,_ diria você.

Mas não era um dia normal para o pintor Hyuuga Neji— muito prestigiado na cidade de Konoha pelos seus lindos quadros e pela sua estonteante beleza. Porque, nessa mesma quinta feira, dia dezoito de novembro (em que o céu estava azul miosótis, aonde flutuavam pequenas nuvens brancas como o algodão...), ele estava acabando de pintar aquilo que ele denominava seu melhor trabalho.

Sozinho no seu ateliê, ele deslizava furiosamente os pincéis pela tela, criando linhas e contornos.  Sua testa estava vincada, e em seu semblante via-se apenas concentração.  Mas esses contornos se suavizaram quando Neji acabou de preencher o último pedacinho de tela descolorido.  Suspirando, ele afastou a cadeira de rodinhas do seu quadro, longe o suficiente para admirá-lo por inteiro. Vendo o resultado, sorriu largamente.

Nesse momento, a porta abriu-se vagarosamente, mostrando uma garota pálida, de olhos também perolados e cabelos pretos azulados.  Seu nome era Hinata, e seu rosto se iluminou ao ver Neji sorrindo. Era uma coisa muito rara de se acontecer.

— Olá... Neji... —murmurou ela, entrando vagarosamente.

— Olá, Hinata. — ele suspirou, feliz.— Venha cá, prima, venha ver meu mais novo trabalho.—  

Ela se aproximou curiosa. Mas seu rosto murchou ao encarar a tela.

— E-é uma b-bela m-montanha, Neji... — sussurrou ela.

Não era esse tipo de elogio que Neji esperava. Ele se levantou muito enraivecido.

— NÃO É UMA MONTANHA!— disse (lê-se: gritou) o Hyuuga.

— Ent-tão o q-que é?— perguntou timidamente uma Hinata muito envergonhada, corada até a raiz dos cabelos, enquanto batia seus indicadores freneticamente um no outro.

— Se você não consegue enxergar direito a arte, eu vou procurar quem enxergue. — resmungou ele, mal-humorado, antes de pegar a tela e se retirar, batendo com força a porta. Marchou pelos corredores da grande mansão de sua família, muito irritado, até ouvir sons que vinham do hall de entrada. Desceu as escadas com sua habitual carranca.

Ali, sentados no hall de entrada, estavam Naruto, Sasuke, Gaara, Shikamaru, antigos amigos dos seus tempos de colégio. Todos o olharam curiosos, quando viram a tela que carregava debaixo do braço.

— Qual é o novo trabalho, hein, Neji?— indagou Sasuke, desinteressado, enquanto roubava uma maçã da fruteira e começava a mordê-la.  Continuou desinteressado quando Neji colocou a tela em frente a eles. O rosto de Naruto, sempre tão animado, murchou.  Gaara segurava o riso, enquanto Shikamaru cochilava tranquilamente, estirado no sofá.

— Bela montanha, cara!— disse Naruto.

— Sim. — dizia Gaara, e não conseguiu mais se segurar: riu abertamente. — L-L-L-Linda montanha!—  

— É. Que traços estranhos! Uma estranha montanha. —  disse Sasuke.

Neji olhou para os três, um olhar tão mortífero que Naruto se encolheu e Gaara parou de rir. Sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos de ódio.

— AH, NÃO! VOCÊS TAMBÉM, NÃO! — berrou ele, sem pensar. — SERÁ QUE NEM VOCÊS SÃO CAPAZES DE RECONHECER?

E dizendo isso, ele saiu, batendo a porta com a força de um demente.

As ruas estavam parcialmente cobertas de neve, e ele percebeu os pequenos floquinhos que continuavam a cair.  Mas ele não se intimidou, e, mal-humorado, começou a caminhar, pensando no modo com que a arte era pouco contemplada nos dias atuais. Então lhe ocorreu que sua prima e seus amigos talvez estivessem lhe pregando uma boa peça, para acabar com sua (praticamente) inabalável calma. Com esse pensamento, ele mudou a direção que estava tomando, indo para a casa de um velho conhecido.

Algumas horas depois, o nosso pobre Hyuuga não podia acreditar em como não havia arrancado os cabelos de raiva ainda. Kakashi, Gai, Asuma, Kurenai, Lee, Chouji, Sakura... Todos, simplesmente TODOS que ele havia procurado reconheceram o quadro como sendo uma montanha. Desanimado, com a tela nos braços, ele caminhou pela cidade, agora completamente brancas, pensando no fato de que o projeto que ele tanto amava não era reconhecido por ninguém.

Entretido nos próprios pensamentos, não pode perceber a menina morena, de olhos castanhos e cabelos da mesma cor que se aproximava graciosamente, quase que bailando. Não havia nela adornos ou maquiagem, mas, ainda sim, parecia-se com uma linda princesa, daquelas que a gente escuta nas histórias infantis. Neji, assim que a viu, concluiu que nunca havia visto mulher mais bonita em toda a sua vida.

— Olá! — cumprimentou ela, alegre.

— Olá. —  respondeu ele, sem sair do seu tom frio. Mas ela pareceu não perceber, pois logo arrancou a tela dos braços dele. Olhou-o por um momento, e perguntou.

— Foi você que pintou?

— Sim. — ele ainda estava espantado com a ousadia da mulher. — Fui eu que fiz.

— Legal! — murmurou ela, voltando a examinar o quadro com atenção. 

— Quem é ela?— interrompeu a moça.

— Ela quem?

— A mulher do quadro, ora!— retrucou ela, como se fosse muito óbvio.

Neji a olhou espantado. Será que escutara errado? Ou uma mera desconhecida reconhecera aquilo que ninguém mais pode ver? Disfarçadamente, ele se beliscou, perguntando-se se era um sonho.

Mas era real: Uma mera desconhecida reconhecera que aquilo não era uma montanha, e sim um retrato de sua avó.

— É a minha avó. —  respondeu ele, com um sorriso satisfeito.

— Foi uma mulher muito bonita, a julgar pelos traços. —  observou ela, o rosto pensativo.

— Foi muito bonita quando era jovem. —  disse ele, pegando, no bolso, a foto que inspirara o quadro.  A estranha pegou a foto, examinando-a, e sorriu em seguida.

— Você tem talento. — Seus olhos giravam da foto para o quadro. — E adorei a idéia que você quis passar, sabe? Um retrato esculpido em pedra.   

— Muito obrigado. Neji Hyuuga. — disse ele, estendendo a mão. Ela a apertou.

— Tenten. —  respondeu ela.

— E aí, Tenten, quer que eu a leve pra conhecer minha avó? — indagou ele, o tom leve.

— Ah, sim, eu adoraria. —  respondeu ela, pegando na mão dele. Os dois trocaram um olhar cheio de significado, e juntaram seus lábios.

Era uma quinta feira, dia dezoito de novembro.  O céu estava azul miosótis, aonde flutuavam pequenas nuvens brancas como o algodão. A brisa às vezes dava o ar de sua graça, e estava ensolarado e quente: faziam-se exatos trinta graus. E foi a partir dessa mesma quinta feira que Neji descobriu sua alma gêmea, aquela que a inspirava a fazer os melhores quadros como aquele que iniciou tudo.

 

 


End file.
